Les jours imparfaits
by Tinkinwonderland
Summary: Vignettes. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSai, ShikaTema. L'explosion du couple formé par Sasuke et Naruto a entraîné dans sa course tout leur environnement, alors que la page semblait tourné, un coup de fil vient faire ressurgir le passé enfoui.
1. OS1 : Souvenirs

_**Auteur :**_Tink'in Wonderland

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Nota**_ : Série de One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

Ce texte est un SasuNaru, inspiré par Baudelaire et Patti Smith. [Je vous conseille d'écouter «_Because the Night_» de cette dernière]

_Contexte__ : Du lycée à leur vingt ans Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki formaient un couple parfait, ils étaient beaux, jeunes, amoureux. Puis les obligations sociales ont rattrapé le jeune Uchiha, obligé de se marier, il n'ose le dire à son amant avec lequel il rompt violemment. Brisant ainsi un lien qu'ils avaient forgés depuis leur rencontre à l'école primaire. _

_**1. Souvenirs**_

_«Ton souvenir luit en moi comme un ostensoir»_

_Charles Baudelaire_

C'est une nuit comme je les aime. Le vide qui m'entoure, le souvenir de ton visage, l'amertume du café. Au fil des ans j'ai fini par adorer ces longues heures de silence, moi qui détestais ces périodes si propice à la dépression. Ces instants où l'on se demande pourquoi nous vivons. J'admire la lune un peu voilée cette nuit, songeant aux jours de bonheur que nous avons partagés toutes ces années.

Je m'enivre de jazz, de blues -de toi- et je souris, ton image bien que douloureuse est emplie de douceur. Tu me manques, tu me combles. Je ne devrais pas songer à toi, tu ne fais que m'attacher à la faiblesse. Ton rire se joue de moi à chaque seconde, ébranlant mes convictions, mes désirs. Je ne veux plus te revoir, je n'ai plus envie de flancher. Tu es mon caprice. Chaque seconde qui passe ne fait qu'accentuer le gouffre que j'ai moi même creusé.

Malgré les années tu es – et seras- celui qui m'a réappris à sourire. Je caresse ton image, m'abreuve des souvenirs fugaces de ton parfum. Ton visage tordu par la souffrance est le dernier instant que j'ai de toi. Cliché ancré dans ma mémoire.

J'aimerais tant te toucher à nouveau. Te ressentir une dernière fois. Avant que ton corps ne se désagrège. Poussière de vie -de toi-. Tu teins de rouge la nuit d'encre, t'insinues dans mes veines, me ronge organe après organe. Tu me dévores.

A mes pieds la ville s'éveille. Je ne dors plus depuis que tu es parti. Ma secrétaire me passe un appel urgent selon ses mots.

«-Sasuke...

-Naruto?»

Le temps s'est arrêté.


	2. OS2 : Livin' on a prayer

_**Auteur :**_Tink'in Wonderland

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Nota**_ : Série de One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

Ashbé : Merci pour ta review  ça m'a fait énormément plaisir que tu sois ma première revieweuse sur cette histoire ! Bisous et bonne lecture 

Cet OS se passe huit ans avant le précédent, la dernière fois que Sasuke et Naruto se sont vus.

_"We've got to hold on to what we've got_

cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - well give it a shot"

2. **Livin' on a prayer**

La fête battait son plein, le champagne hors de prix se déversait continuellement entre les lèvres des quelques quatre cents invités. Assis à même le gazon, Naruto fumait une énième cigarette en sifflotant _« Livin' on a prayer »_ de Bon Jovi, il fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme qui se posa à côté de lui.

« -Vous auriez une cigarette s'il vous plaît ? Mon paquet n'a pas été perdu pour tout le monde. Ces riches, aucune retenue. Au fait je m'appelle Sai, je suis un collègue de Sasuke et vous Mr le garçon d'honneur ? Superbe discours d'ailleurs. Vous devriez faire acteur. Dit le nouveau venu

-Vous êtes toujours aussi bavard ? Tenez, j'espère que les Lucky Strike vous conviendront. Et je m'appelle Naruto au passage. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les beaux discours. J'ai essayé d'être le plus…gentil dirons nous. Je ne voulais même pas assister à ce putain de mariage.

-Vous avez pourtant donné une belle illusion de joie et de bonheur. Vous sembliez heureux pour lui. Mais je vous observe depuis un moment, vous en êtes à votre deuxième paquet de cigarettes depuis onze heure ce matin, ce qui nous fait une quarantaine de cigarettes en moins de quinze heures, après, il fait nuit, c'est un moment propice.

-Vous êtes observateur Sai. Il est vrai que ce mariage me déprime particulièrement. Je l'aimais vous savez, on a vécu dans notre bulle pendant plus de sept ans, nous sommes amis d'enfance, je ne pouvais pas lui faire faux bond. Il sait qu'il me blesse mais il a toujours été comme ça.

- Tutoyez-moi, je sens que nous serons amenés à nous revoir par le futur Naruto. Alors comme ça vous êtes amis d'enfance Sasuke et vous ?

-Oui, on se connaît depuis la maternelle. On se détestait quand on était plus jeune. Et puis tutoies moi, même si je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons.

-Oh…bien sûr que si, tu as bien un numéro de téléphone non ? Je vais t'avouer que tu me plais. Alors, j'ose espérer que nous pourrons au moins devenir amis. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer Sasuke, loin de moi cette idée. Alors, ton numéro ? »

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sai observait les photos qui peuplaient leur appartement, cela faisait six ans ce jour qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient eu leurs lots de déceptions et les instants de bonheur ne se comptaient heureusement pas. Oui, ils vivaient en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Naruto dormait paisiblement sur le canapé du salon, quand il se réveillerait, Sai serait face à lui, souriant, un café en main et comme d'ordinaire sa langue fourcherait, laissant sortir un « Sasuke » inaudible et la vie continuerait.

_____________________________________******____________________________________

Et voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Et n'oubliez pas, le seul salaire que je puisse demander est une petite review de chacun d'entre vous, parce que écrire ces one-shot n'est pas une chose aisée.


	3. OS3 : Coucheries

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série de One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Playlist** : Lady Marmelade -Christina Aguilera, Mya, Missy Elliott et Pink , Love Lockdown –Kanye West, Hung Up –Madonna.

_**3. Coucheries**_

_« -J'ai envie de coucher avec toi Naruto. »_

Leur histoire démarra sur ces quelques mots cavaliers, sans romantisme. Ils avaient seize ans, n'avait jamais eu de copines et le seul désir qu'il ressentait était une abomination aux yeux de la société bien pensante. Ce fut le prologue de sept ans d'amour.

_« -Naruto, j'ai envie de toi. » _

Il se demanda un instant si Kiba allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ces mots autrement que pour se moquer de lui. Cette nuit là, il pleura, car même si son ami était doux, il n'était pas Sasuke. Ils restèrent ensemble six mois.

_« -Naruto, baise-moi. »_

Ino souffrait. Elle avait besoin de remplir le vide qui l'habitait et le jeune homme était suffisamment désespéré pour coucher avec sa meilleure amie. Ils eurent presque envie de se marier. Noyer la douleur à deux.

_« -Ça te dit une partie de jambes en l'air Naruto ? »_

Cette nuit là il forniqua avec Neji, dans les toilettes insalubres d'un night-club glauque. Pendant trois mois ils ne firent que ça.

_« -Naruto, ça te dit de baiser dans le jardin ? »_

Itachi l'avait baisé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, dans le jardin de la demeure familiale des Uchiha, le jour de la fête des fiançailles. Naruto a fuit quand son amant lui proposa d'emménager ensemble un an après leur premier rapport sexuel.

_« - Naruto, aime-moi. »_

Il s'approcha de Sai, dans l'intention de le déshabiller, après tout, chacune de ses histoires avaient commencée par un acte sexuel. Il fût surpris quand l'autre homme retint ses mains et l'embrassa chastement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prochain OS : Coïncidences**

**Shikamaru X Temari**


	4. OS4 : Les heures assassines

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série de One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : J'ai préféré mettre celui-ci avant « Coïncidences » qui viendra donc bien plus tard. On apprend ici le métier de Sasuke, ainsi que la raison de l'appel du premier One Shot, c'est une sorte d'écho au prochain, qui narrera les retrouvailles des 'ex'-amants.

**Playlist :** _Pavane pour une infante défunte_ – Maurice Ravel- Par Brigitte Engerer [BO du film « _Je te mangerais_ » de Sophie Laloy]

**OS4 . Les heures assassines**

Shikamaru poussa la porte d'entrée en soupirant, il jeta ses chaussures et alla s'allonger dans le canapé, fermant les yeux. Temari entra doucement dans le salon et s'agenouilla près de son mari.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Murmura-t-elle

-Mal. C'était atroce, Sasuke est avec lui. Il n'a rien pu faire.

- Il était trop tard de toute façon, il était au stade terminal, même une armée de chirurgien n'aurait rien pu pour lui. Il va falloir l'aider du mieux que nous pourrons. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais. »

Temari caressa le visage de son époux, essuyant les quelques larmes qui tombaient.

« -Si il n'avait pas été si secret il serait encore en vie. Dit-il. Mais Sai n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Naruto, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand il a été admis en soins intensifs ?

- Non, dis-moi.

-« Naruto s'en remettra un jour, et puis je préfère mourir dans quelques jours que dans vingt-ans. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je l'aime tu sais. »

-Sacré Sai.

-Naruto a regardé Sasuke quand il est sorti du bloc et il a hurlé, ça m'a détruit. Promets-moi de mourir après moi Temari, c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Je te le promets. »

OOOOOOO

A suivre.

Dans le prochain One Shot « Les heures adorées » nous retrouverons Sasuke et Naruto pour des retrouvailles plutôt étranges.


	5. OS5 : Les heures adorées

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série de One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Playlist:**_Billie Jean_ – Michael Jackson-, _Le Tunnel d'Or_ – Aaron, _I hear your voice_ –Patrick Dupont-

**5. Les heures adorées**

Sasuke dénoue sa cravate et la laisse choir sur une chaise, jette négligemment se veste sur le sol et s'assieds sur le lit, avec douceur il touche sa joue puis, observant le silence de sa demeure il se laisse aller. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques heures auparavant_

La serveuse lui sert un café et quelques croissants français, il consulte sa montre. Michael Jackson résonne dans la salle presque vide. Nerveux il tape du pied, le carillon retentit en même temps que le « bienvenue » lancé joyeusement par les employées. Un corps s'arrête face à lui, s'assieds et commande un grand café crème, Sasuke lève les yeux et se fige imperceptiblement.

« -Bonjour Sasuke, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? La voix est plus grave que dans son souvenir

-Bonjour Naruto. En effet, depuis mon mariage, il y a bientôt neuf ans. Que deviens-tu ?

-Pas grand-chose, je suis professeur de japonais au lycée. Toi je ne te demande pas, tu es devenu un chirurgien reconnu et puis tu travailles avec Sai.

-Effectivement, comment va-t-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines alors que nous avons l'habitude d'opérer ensemble.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Il va mal. J'ai apporté quelques radios ou scanner, je ne sais pas dans ses affaires, c'est à son nom, fait dans un autre hôpital. Il est tellement secret que je ne savais même pas qu'il avait fait des examens, j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires. Je n'ai pas fait médecine, mais ceci est inquiétant n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke se saisit des documents avec douceur et fronce les sourcils, regarde les résultats d'analyses. Il se demande comment Sai a pu cacher sa maladie à Naruto depuis si longtemps.

« -Je ne veux pas t'affoler mais c'est assez grave en effet. Je n'ai pas toutes les données mais à ce que je vois il en est à un stade avancé.

-Un stade avancé ? Quelle maladie ?

-Et bien, son scanner est assez probant, une tumeur au cerveau de cette taille, il doit se faire opérer si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard. Et aux vues des résultats sanguins il a un problème aussi au niveau des plaquettes.

-Tu es neurochirurgiens n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux le sauver j'espère !

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, c'est dans un endroit sensible. Si l'on rate, il ne se réveillera pas, ou aura de graves séquelles.

-Mais il vivra. Je t'en supplie Sasuke. »

Le médecin se tends, son vis-à-vis vient de poser ses doigts sur son visage, il ne peut plus refuser.

« -Je vais essayer. J'essaierais de le sauver, je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je ferais de mon mieux. »

Ils restent assis face à face, en silence, les minutes s'égrènent puis Naruto se lève et, surprenant Sasuke il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et le remercie avant de partir précipitamment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura entre silencieusement dans la chambre et observe son mari endormit, elle remarque les larmes séchées et soupire.

« -Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A suivre_

Prochain OS : « Les aubes sont mortes »

Un OS centré uniquement sur Sai.


	6. OS6 : Les aubes sont mortes

.

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Je hais les bugs de Ffnet …

**Playlist:** Les Aubes sont Mortes – Indochine-, Alone Again (Naturally)-Gilbert O' Sullivan-, The Show must go on – Queen-

_« Les aubes sont mortes hier matin  
Les aubes sont mortes tu t'en souviens  
Tu te souviens hier matin  
Et depuis je ne suis plus rien  
Un ciel malade mon caporal  
ça brule ainsi la cendre aux étoiles  
Dis-moi combien tomberont demain  
Dis-moi comment elles prennent en mains. »_

**6. Les aubes sont mortes**

**8 Janvier 1980**

Les enfants babillaient avec joie, heureux de se retrouver après les vacances de Noël, se vantant de leurs cadeaux, et du merveilleux repas de nouvel an. L'institutrice se racla la voix, mécontente, elle n'appréciait guère Noël. Elle obtint le silence en quelques secondes et les regards convergèrent vers le petit garçon à ses côtés

« -Bien, les enfants à partir d'aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau petit garçon, il s'appelle Sai, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Dit l'institutrice à ses élèves. Il arrive de Tôkyô. »

Les élèves poussèrent un cri de bienvenue simultané qui fit sursauter Sai, l'enseignante lui caressa la tête et le fit s'asseoir à côté d'une petite fille aux yeux clairs.

« -Hinata, je compte sur toi pour aider ton nouveau camarade aujourd'hui ! S'exclama la jeune femme faisant sursauter les deux enfants. Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous continuons notre étude des Hiragana, hier nous nous sommes arrêtés… »

**25 novembre 1991**

Sai caressait ses vinyles avec amour, les lustrant avec soin, il n'entendait que vaguement sa grand-mère accueillir il abandonna son ouvrage quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« -Hinata ?

-Freddie Mercury est mort ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui. C'est la fin de Queen ! Je suis si malheureuse !

-Je sais, je suis en train de nettoyer mes disques, mais eh… « The Show must go on » lui murmura-t-il en souriant. Et puis, il nous reste sa musique, dis-toi que Kurt Cobain vit encore ! Tu n'es pas encore totalement abandonnée ! Dit-il amusé.

-Moui…mais je suis toujours malheureuse. Ecoutons un peu de musique veux-tu ? Mon père ne supporte pas la musique occidentale, je n'ai le droit que d'écouter de la musique traditionnelle à la maison. Enfin, tu es déjà venu. Soupira-t-elle. »

Ils rirent et Sai pris avec précaution le disque de « The Show Must Go On » et avec cérémonie le plaça sur sa platine, et ils écoutèrent des heures durant Queen, discutant de leurs amours, dans la corbeille à papier gisait une esquisse d'un élève du lycée chrétien où étudiait le fiancé de Hinata.

**13 août 2000**

Sai fumait son énième cigarette de la soirée, appuyé à la porte il écouta le discours du témoin de son collègue, il ricana quelques instants avant d'observer le jeune homme, il était tel que dans son souvenir du lycée, blond, les yeux bleus et insolemment beau. Il vit Hinata lancer un regard malheureux à ce jeune homme, il maudit alors les invités qui applaudirent ce monologue. Il rejoignit sa table et entreprit de discuter avec son voisin de droite, un garçon plutôt énergique et tatoué sur le visage.

**17 mars 2008**

Il regardait le petit garçon flageoler et tomber brusquement sur le sol en riant. Le bambin essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, quand il parvint à tenir debout il éclata d'un grand rire et Sai vit Naruto se jeter sur l'enfant et tomber de surprise. Il avait oublié que le nouveau tapis de garçon faisait des mouvements de vagues. Sai sourit quand Naruto et l'enfant prirent la pose sur la photo qu'il était en train de prendre, ils avaient le même visage, les mêmes yeux, mais l'enfant avait des cheveux plus clairs que son amant.

« -Sai tu viens jouer avec nous ? Te faire battre par Uzumaki père et fils ? Cria Naruto

-Sans façon ! Je dois aller préparer le goûter de sieur Shizuka, alors ce sera sans moi. Dit-il en observant le sourire naître sur le visage du petit garçon»

L'enfant poussa un cri de joie et courut vers Sai qu'il suivit dans la maison. Le médecin sourit, fier de sa famille un peu hors normes.

**25 novembre 2008**

Il porta avec difficulté sa main vers le visage d'Hinata, il lui caressa la joue et sa main retomba lourdement sur les draps, il soupira, maudissant sa faiblesse. Elle lui embrassa le front et il put sentir quelques larmes s'éclater sur son visage, il la regarda sortir et se retrouva seul, elle savait. Elle était venue lui dire adieu, sa très chère amie. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il n'eût pas le courage de regarder son visiteur.

« -Sai, vis s'il-te plaît. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seul avec Shizuka. Dit Naruto. Ne pars pas. Promets le moi. »

Le malade regarda son amant pleurer, la voix suppliante le tuant un peu plus. Il vit arriver l'anesthésiste et Sasuke, ce dernier fit sortir Naruto et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Tu sais, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance. Dit-il. Je le fais pour Naruto. Allons-y, le bloc est prêt. Dit il aux autres médecins en sortant de la chambre »

Sai jeta un dernier regard à ses amis présents et, puisant dans le reste d'énergie qu'il possédait il leur sourit, son compagnon l'embrassa une dernière fois et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir était la lumière éclatante du bloc opératoire.

Le hurlement de Naruto ne lui parviendrait jamais.

_«The Show must go on! _

_ Inside my heart is breaking,_

_My make-up may be flaking,_

_But my smile, still, stays on!_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,_

_Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,_

_I can fly, my friends! _

_(…)_

_The Show must go on! »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A suivre.**

Prochain OS «Stop Crying your heart out »

Ino & Naruto & Shizuka


	7. OS7 : Stop Crying your heart out

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Désolée pour le retard, internet tarde dans ma cité U, et avec les cours le temps me manque ! Alors bon, je squatte mon café préféré pour vous le poster ! Désolée ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

**Playlist:**Stop crying your heart out – Oasis-, Tears in heaven – Eric Clapton-; This is the life –Amy Mac Donald-

**7.**** Stop crying your heart out.**

**12 octobre 2003**

« -Shizuka, je te présente ton papa, tu vas vivre avec lui désormais parce que maman a des soucis en ce moment, alors en attendant que tout aille bien, tu vas aller chez lui. Dit la femme au petit garçon. Alors sois sage avec lui, il ne t'as jamais vu tu sais, il est comme toi, il ne savait pas que tu existais alors il est effrayé. »

L'enfant jette un regard vers son père qu'il trouve immense, il s'accroche un peu plus au pantalon de l'assistante sociale qui lance un regard contrit vers le jeune homme face à elle.

« -Il est très timide, comme je vous l'ai fait savoir il a une déformation des cordes vocales, ce qui fait qu'il est muet , l'idéal serait que vous appreniez au plus vite le langage des signes pour le lui enseigner quand il sera un peu plus vieux. Il aura deux ans la semaine prochaine.

-Oui, merci je l'ai lu dans son extrait de naissance, je n'étais même pas au courant que Ino avait précisé que j'étais le père. Ragea-t-il .Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Cela fait déjà près de trois ans que j'ai quitté Osaka.

-Et bien, il a juste suffit que nous lancions une recherche sur un homme appelé Uzumaki Naruto ayant étudié au lycée de Konoha et voilà. Dit-elle mielleusement. Sinon, vous êtes célibataire ? Nous ne vous avons pas trouvé de compagne. Nous savons juste que vous logez chez le Dr Minami depuis que vous avez emménagé à Tôkyô. Cet enfant n'a jamais vécu dans un foyer stable vous savez…

-Je vis effectivement chez Sai, avec lui et à moins qu'il ne me chasse je ne compte pas déménager. Donc Shizuka aura un foyer stable, et je vous rassure de suite, je ne m'envoie pas en l'air tous les jours avec des inconnus comme sa mère. Bien, maintenant j'aimerais prendre mon fils et rentrer, Sai a pris une semaine de congé de l'hôpital pour que l'on puisse s'adapter au garçon. Et j'aimerais rendre visite à Ino, alors vous me ferez savoir les horaires où je pourrais la visiter. Viens Shizuka, nous y allons. Dit-il, autoritaire. Dépêche toi gamin, Sai veut qu'on aille passer quelques jours au bord de la mer, allez ! »

L'enfant sursauta quand son père lui prit la main et, sans saluer l'assistante sociale Naruto prit la valise de Shizuka et partit du bureau en râlant.

« -Je ne vais pas te manger, je déteste les assistantes sociales qui se croient en devoir de placer un enfant dans un environnement adéquat pour élever un parfait petit japonais. Comment cela serait-il possible avec ton patrimoine génétique ? Franchement. »

Le garçon regarda son père plus attentivement et porta une main à ses cheveux et sourit, il n'était plus le seul à avoir des cheveux blonds incoiffables. Près de la voiture il vit un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs qui leur faisait signe, son père sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« -Ce sera ton deuxième papa, il est médecin et il s'appelle Sai, tu verras il est très gentil ! Et il a même peint les murs de ta chambre ! »

**19 octobre 2009**

Naruto avançait à travers les couloirs où résonnaient des rires gras et des sifflements, la policière lui ouvrit la porte du parloir et il vit Ino nonchalamment assise, une cigarette au bord des lèvres. Il soupira et s'installa face à elle.

« -Salut Naruto, quel bon vent t'amènes ?

-Je suis venu te dire que les services sociaux m'ont confiés Shizuka et ce jusque sa majorité. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui. Officiellement tu n'es plus que l'utérus qui l'a porté.

-Grande nouvelle. Je m'en moque royalement.

-Il va à l'école comme tous les autres enfants, dans une classe normale, il suit le programme officiel et s'en sort très bien. Son seul soucis est en mathématiques, il a pris de Sai sa passion pour le dessin, d'ailleurs il lui a légué son atelier et toutes ses toiles. Il lui avait mis de l'argent de côté aussi. Il n'était rien pour lui pourtant, il l'aimait, bien plus que toi.

-Que veux-tu, ce môme m'insupportait, un débile profond, incapable de parler. Qu'en aurais-je fait ? J'aurais préféré qu'il ne survive pas à mes coups. Au moins j'aurais été en taule pour quelque chose de valable. Il me reste encore deux ans à tirer. Après je me barre je ne sais où.

-Tire toi une balle, cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Naruto se leva et fit signe à la gardienne de lui ouvrir la porte et il sortit sous les rires hystériques de celle qui fût sa meilleure amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A suivre.**

Prochain OS: « _Les Sanglots_ »

Naruto (et un peu de Sasuke aussi)


	8. OS8 : Les Sanglots

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Deux pour le prix d'un ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ! [Et en lisant, essayez d'écouter la playlist, vous ressentirez un peu ce qui me passait dans les doigts quand j'écrivais]

**Playlist:** Alone again (Naturally) – Gilbert O' Sullivan- ; Avec le temps- Léo Ferré- ; Et s'il fallait le faire – Patricia Kaas-; Smile –Rod Stewart-

**8. Les Sanglots**

Chaque pas qu'il faisait envoyait à l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui trainait au sol, il s'allongeait des heures durant sur le parquet de la chambre et se mettait à pleurer puis finissait par s'endormir. Chaque réveil était identique, il se traînait à la cuisine, croquait dans un fruit puis l'abandonnait sur le carrelage avant de retourner dans la chambre. Les heures interminables s'égrenaient dans la souffrance du manque. Parfois il sortait quelques minutes dans son jardin pour rentrer en courant et se blottir sur le tapis aux pieds du lit. Tous les deux jours Shikamaru venait, rangeait, le lavait, le changeait, essayait vainement de le nourrir, lui parlait de Shizuka qui le réclamait à sa manière, de sa propre inquiétude. Le menaçait d'appeler un hôpital psychiatrique, de lui faire retirer son fils.

« -Mais bon sang Naruto ! Tu me fais honte ! »

Souvent il éclatait en sanglots et Shikamaru partait en grognant. Des fois Hinata venait, restait assise près de lui et lui caressait les cheveux en lui chantonnant quelques vieux tubes, et elle repartait quand il dormait, laissant derrière elle des vêtements lavés et repassés et un repas qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur.

Un jour la radio fût lancé et Rod Stewart emplit l'appartement, des pas se firent entendre, il ne les reconnut pas, il se sentit quitter le sol et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il venait de recevoir un coup de poing violent au visage.

« -Putain ! T'es qu'une loque, secoue-toi un peu ! Il y a quatre mois qu'il est mort, il serait temps de te remettre à vivre ! Tu crois que Sai supporterait de te voir comme ça ? Tu crois que tout le monde est heureux de te voir rampant ? Bordel ! Et ton fils ! Tu songes à Shizuka ? Quel exemple tu lui donnes ? »

Sasuke venait de le lancer au sol, Naruto le regarda surpris et se leva pour lui rendre son coup, s'en suivit une bataille désorganisée qui cassa quelques objets sur son passage.

« -Je ne te permets pas de me juger Sasuke. Tu n'en a pas le droit ! Hurla-t-il.

-J'ai tous les droits, ce n'est pas moi qui rampe, qui pue, qui a une maison dégueulasse et qui délaisse son fils. Est-ce que Tenten est devenue une loque à la mort de Kankuro ? Non, elle s'est battue pour ses filles. Sois comme elle, bats-toi bon sang ! Sai n'a pas aimé un lâche ! Je ne t'ai pas laissé partir avec lui, je n'ai pas combattu ma jalousie, je ne me suis pas éloigné de ton bonheur pour te voir devenir un moins que rien ! Alors VIS ! »

Et avec violence Sasuke l'embrassa et se fit éjecter à travers la chambre, il sourit quand Naruto le défia du regard avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A suivre.**

Prochain OS : « Haineusement »

Sakura & Sasuke


	9. OS9: Haineusement

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Love, love me do, you know I love you Et pensez à jeter un oeil à ma nouvelle fiction "sept" et toujours désolée pour les non réponses aux reviews 3

**Playlist:**Love me do –The Beatles- ; See the sun –Dido-

**9. Haineusement**

Sakura caressa la chevelure de sa fille qui pleurait sur ses genoux, pestant après les garçons de sa classe.

« -De toute façon, je me marierais avec Kyosuke ! Y a que lui qui est gentil avec moi !

-Voyons Megumi, tu ne peux pas épouser ton frère ! Et puis, ce sont les vacances de fin d'année ! Tu vas avoir onze ans l'année qui arrive Tu es grande maintenant! »

La fillette jeta un regard à sa mère qui lui souriait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et un garçon vêtu d'un uniforme de collège entra dans le salon.

« -Maman, Megumi, je suis dans un établissement plus que lamentable malgré sa réputation, je veux me faire transférer au collège catholique, ceci n'est pas une demande mais un ordre. Je ne supporte plus les gloussements incessants de ce que la population appelle communément des adolescents. De plus, le collège St Gabriel a un lycée affilié. Dit-il d'un trait en s'asseyant près du _kotatsu_. Je ne comprends pas au nom de quelle idée tu as voulu que j'aille dans ce collège maman.

-Kyosuke, j'aime ta prévenance et ta gentillesse mais il n'est pas question que tu ailles à St Gabriel ! Nous sommes Shintoïstes, pas chrétiens !

-Je me moque de cet état de fait. De plus, j'ai fait la rencontre de quelques élèves de St Gabriel et ma foi, ils étaient forts sympathiques et cultivés. Surtout ce garçon…Shizuku il me semble, bien qu'au premier abord il soit un peu effrayant, il est un peu surexcité, mais il a un an d'avance sur le programme malgré son handicap, il est muet ! Il m'a convaincu par sa prévenance et son comportement mature, St Gabriel est ce qu'il me faut. De toute façon, tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi, je verrais avec papa, lui m'accordera ce droit. Et puis sois franche maman, tout ce qui ne concerne pas Megumi ou les nouveaux vêtements à la mode ne t'intéresse pas.

-Tu es bien comme ton père petit imbécile ! File dans ta chambre que je ne te vois pas avant le dîner.

-Je ne viendrais pas dîner. Je vais rejoindre papa au bureau. Megumi, je souhaite que tu ne deviennes pas comme notre mère, dieu soit loué tu as hérité des traits des Uchiha et la nature t'as épargné d'être tout à fait idiote. »

Et, aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé Kyosuke repartit sous le regard furieux de sa mère.

Les jours passèrent et Sakura ne décolérait pas, Sasuke avait plié face au caprice de son fils _« une très bonne école en fait, Naruto et moi y avons fait nos études tu devrais le savoir ! Je vais appeler le directeur dès demain. »_, Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir et soupira, elle vieillissait, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique. Elle se trouva alors aussi pathétique que la femme du sénateur qui ressemblait à un immense pot de botox.

Le jour de nouvel an, Itachi arriva avec plusieurs heures d'avance ce qui l'agaça, il s'enferma avec son frère dans le bureau et ne réapparurent que lorsque les parents de Sakura arrivèrent. Lors du repas Kyosuke exposa à son oncle sa victoire pour le transfert et Itachi le félicita chaleureusement pour sa répartie digne d'un Uchiha.

« -Et vois-tu mon oncle, ces élèves de St Gabriel étaient vraiment étranges, d'abord un muet, ensuite des jumelles vraiment identiques, au grain de beauté près et vraiment très intelligentes ! Et il y avait ce garçon avec des yeux vraiment effrayants ! Mais son nom m'était familier, je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler, toujours étant qu'ils ont grandit ensemble et qu'ils étaient tous très cultivés, drôle et, point important, ne discutaient pas sans arrêt de mode, du numéro un des charts et des programmes télévisés ! Vraiment, je ne regrette pas de m'être fait renverser par le muet –il était sur des rollers- et qu'il m'ait invité à boire un thé chez lui –c'était immense, une maison de style ancien, comme dans les vieux films !

-Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien impressionné par ce muet, il a peut-être un nom ?

-Je ne connais qu'un seul muet à St Gabriel. Déclara Sasuke. Shizuka Uzumaki. Le fils de Naruto où il enseigne le japonais ancien d'ailleurs. »

Sakura se crispa un instant et observa son fils écarquiller les yeux de surprises et hurler à son père « présente le moi ! ». Elle fit dévier la conversation sur l'éternel célibat d'Itachi qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Je préfère convoler comme un adorable papillon sur les plus ravissantes fleurs que de me retrouver avec une femme quelconque qui me fera des enfants et ne sera pas plus utile qu'un pot de fleur ébréché.

-Mais mon oncle, la dernière fois que j'ai passé le week-end chez toi, il y avait cet homme très androgyne qui se promenait nu dans le salon, d'ailleurs, il m'a passablement surpris en me saluant si naturellement. Tu sais un grand blond très maigre avec une coupe de cheveux assez étrange. »

Itachi éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu, Megumi lui lança un regard jaloux, bien qu'elle aimait profondément son frère il était le préféré de la famille. Le petit prodige, l'enfant idéal selon les mots de sa grand-mère Mikoto. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours eu tous les honneurs à l'école, mais dans une fausse modestie avait toujours refusé de sauter une classe. Puis elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui contenait sa rage, elle l'aimait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir honte d'elle parfois, de ses pleurs en pleine rue, de ses crises de colères envers son père.

« -Bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! S'exclama Sakura en se levant. Notre foyer va accueillir un troisième enfant d'ici le mois de mai ! »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, vite coupé par un raclement de gorge de Sasuke et quelques félicitations maladroites de la part de ses parents et beaux-parents. Son époux lui montra la cuisine du doigt et, inspirant profondément elle l'y suivit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand tu es enceinte ? Et ta ligature des trompes ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter d'avoir Megumi, tu aimes me piéger n'est-ce pas ? On avait dit un seul, et on en a déjà deux ! Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Il la gifla et pour ne pas tomber elle se rattrapa au plan de cuisine.

« -Il faut bien ça, pour t'obliger à rester ! Tu as déjà réussi à faire de Kyosuke ton double, ta copie parfaite, un être haïssable en tout point et Megumi suit le même chemin ! Mes enfants me regardent avec dégoût ! Tu les as élevés dans la haine de leur mère ! Je sais que tu me trompes, n'essaies même pas de le nier ! Mais le contrat de mariage est tellement bien construit que même si tu es en tort, je partirais d'ici sans le moindre yen et encore moins avec les enfants ! Alors je t'oblige à rester, pour les convenances tu ne divorcerais pas d'une femme enceinte, je le sais !

-Tu es complètement folle ! Cet enfant je te préviens, on le garde parce qu'on y est forcé mais que l'on soit d'accord tous les deux, je l'élèverais comme je l'entends et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux te tirer. »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et lui jeta un torchon au visage.

« -Va te remaquiller, tu as la joue rouge. »

Elle se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant, sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la releva.

« -Allons ma fille, sois forte, c'est toi qui l'a voulu n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as obligés il y a treize ans à organiser cette rencontre avec sa famille, tu nous as harcelé pour que l'on te marie au fils Uchiha alors assume ta vie et cesse d'être pitoyable. Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme cela il me semble. »

_And you probably don__'t want to hear tomorrow is another day_

_But I promise you, you'll see the sun again _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A suivre.**

Prochain OS : "Les instants fragiles"

Sasuke & Naruto


	10. OS10 : Les instants fragiles

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Le dixième! Je le dédicace à Fan2Yaoi au passage parce que j'en ai envie et que c'est ma plus grande et fidèle revieweuse ! Bonne lecture [Et désolée pour les non-réponses aux reviews, prions que le Crous accélère un peu !]

**Playlist : **Suite pour violoncelle n°1 –Bach- ; Gravity –Sara Bareilles- ; Hymne à l'amour –Edith Piaf-

**10. Les instants Fragiles**

**12 mars 1977**

« -Les enfants, comme vous le savez demain sera la journée des mamans, je compte sur vous pour leur demander de venir assister à nos classes, nous partagerons ensuite un goûter et nous leur présenterons nos activités c'est d'accord ? »

L'institutrice sourit quand ses élèves répondirent de manière enthousiastes à sa demande elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard au petit blond au fond de sa classe, un orphelin élevé par un de ses collègues.

« -Naruto, tu pourras venir me voir à la récréation s'il te plaît ? »

L'enfant acquiesça et retourna à sa calligraphie avec étonnement elle vit le petit Uchiha tendre sa feuille au garçon et lui demander de l'aider dans les tracés chose que le blond accepta avec joie.

**15 juin 1987**

« -Sasuke ! File moi ton devoir d'anglais s'il te plaît ! J'ai rien pigé à ces histoires de passif ! Gémit Naruto en joignant les mains

-Naruto, ce n'est pas en copiant mot pour mot ma copie que tu arriveras à quelque chose, de toute façon à part le japonais et l'histoire du Japon tu n'es bon à rien. Cingla Sasuke

-Je te permets pas ! Explique-moi alors ! »

Sasuke soupira et expliqua à Naruto les quelques règles essentielles de grammaire anglaise

**12 mai 1989**

« -Je t'aime. » déclara-t-il, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son vis à vis

Sasuke resta interdit.

Et Naruto l'embrassa.

**14 avril 1993**

« -Et si on se prenait une collocation Naruto ? Tu n'aurais pas à vivre dans un clapier et en plus les frais seraient moindres et tu ne serais pas seul.

-Mais et tes parents ?

-Etre loin de la maison me sera bénéfique pour le moment. »

Il embrassa Naruto et le déshabilla, tout en douceur.

**7 juin 1997**

« -C'est finit. Dans trois ans je termine mes études et j'épouserais Sakura. Je ne peux pas m'y dérober. Dit-il les yeux fixés sur sa valise »

Et Naruto s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Sasuke préparait sa valise.

**15 mars 1999**

« -Juste un instant, laisse moi m'abreuver de ta présence. Supplia-t-il »

Sasuke venait de pousser Naruto contre le mur et le serrait violemment dans ses bras.

**12 aout 2000**

« -Je t'aime encore Naruto. Pour cette nuit, celle où je ne suis pas encore marié fais moi l'amour une dernière fois. »

**13 aout 2000**

« -Sasuke, avant d'être mon meilleur ami, est avant tout mon presque frère, ce petit garçon de cinq ans qui m'a un jour demandé comment tracer correctement l'hiragana « me » , celui avec qui j'ai fait les quatre cent coups, celui qui m'a inculqué tant bien que mal la géographie, l'anglais, les mathématiques et j'en passe.

Sasuke est avant tout un poseur, un prétentieux, un jaloux et il est de mauvaise foi mais c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime enfin moi tout du moins. Je tiens à préciser à sa jeune épouse qu'il déteste le rangement et qu'il n'est pas du matin, j'ai vécu quatre ans avec lui et je peux te dire il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, comme la foi où j'ai retrouvé caché derrière sa commode un monceau de chaussettes sales, après ils s'étonnaient de leur disparition.

Ceci mis à part c'est un garçon très gentil et très tendre, il peut même se montrer câlin et mère-poule. Après, il sait ce que j'ai à lui reprocher sur son caractère et ses défauts, nous en avons discuté longuement hier et je ne vais pas en faire une affaire publique. Alors Sakura je te demande de prendre soin de lui parce que je m'en vais à Hiroshima, paraît qu'ils ont besoin d'un prof là bas et je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur lui. Et si jamais tu le fait souffrir, je viendrais t'en faire passer l'envie, et crois moi, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais amie d'enfance ou pas.

Parce que Sasuke, je t'aime tu sais. »

Il retint ses larmes et sortit fumer, il se sentait si vide.

**12 mars 2010**

« -Tu te rends compte Naruto, cela fait plus de trente ans qu'on se connaît. Et on a tous les deux des enfants. Kyosuke aura dix ans dans en janvier prochain, Megumi huit ans demain et Shizuka neuf ans si je ne me trompe pas.

-Ouais. Ça passe vite le temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Mais pas les sentiments, je t'aime toujours tu sais.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, mais j'ai aimé Sai également. C'est difficile.

-Embrasse-moi. »

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut bien s'effondrer_

_Et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler_

_(…)_

_Quand mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

_(…)_

_J'irais décrocher la lune_

_(...)_

_Je renierais ma patrie, je renierais mes amis si tu me le demandais_

_(…)_

_Un jour si la vie t'arrache à moi_

_Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi_

_Peu m'importe_

_(…)_

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A suivre.**

Prochain OS : « Mariages »

Hinata & Chôji

Temari & Shikamaru

Tenten & Kankurô

Neji & Karin

_**N'oubliez pas de jeter un œil sur ma fiction « Sept » et d'y laisser quelques reviews au passage. **_


	11. OS11 : Mariages

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Cet OS un peu étrange marque un point décisif dans la constructions _Des jours imparfaits_ en effet, à partir de prochain OS nous allons nous enfoncer dans une chronologie plus soutenue, qui part de l'entrée de Kyosuke à St Gabriel, sur la relation bancale que vont entretenir Sasuke et Naruto. Les flash-back qui apparaîtront de temps à autre seront là pour expliquer tant bien que mal les évènements à venir.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous répondre, et cet OS qui aurait du être totalement joyeux se finit sur une note bien amère en accord avec mon humeur du moment. Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne vous ignore pas, bien au contraire chacune de vos reviews m'aide à avancer dans cette histoire, je vous embrasse !

Bonne lecture ! **Allez jetez un œil (et une review) sur ma nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Playlist** : Poker Face – Lady Gaga-, Mad World –Gary Jules & Michael Andrews-

_**11. Mariages**_

_« Les familles Akimichi et Hyuuga ont l'honneur de vous convier au mariage de leurs enfants Chôji et Hinata le 15 mars 2003 à 13h30 au temple Shintoïste de Nagano, ainsi qu'au repas de cérémonie à la résidence Hyuuga._

_Merci de nous faire part de votre présence avant le 25 janvier. _

_Les familles Akimichi et Hyuuga»_

« -Et bah ça alors ! Sai ! Tu étais au courant que Hinata et Chôji se mariaient l'année prochaine ?

-Bien sûr, il me semblait t'en avoir parlé !

-J'ai du oublier ! Ah, le mariage, je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique la petite Hinata ! Soupira Naruto, exatique.

- Elle n'est guère plus jeune que toi, elle a mon âge après tout !

-Et bien oui, tu n'es qu'un gosse ! Je suis plus vieux que toi de trois ans ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Temari et Shikamaru tiennent à vous informer que le mariage tant attendu aura lieu. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous le 20 octobre 2001, à l'Eglise au coin de leur rue aux alentours de 11 heures, et vous êtes même invités au repas organisé par leurs parents au domicile des Nara._

_Merci de nous faire parvenir votre réponse au maximum quarante-huit heures avant la cérémonie._

_Temari & Shikamaru_

_PS : Le marié souhaiterait que personne n'arrive trop en avance afin qu'il puisse profiter de son lit au maximum. »_

« -J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Naruto C'est n'importe quoi ton invitation Shikamaru !

-C'est original.

-C'est clair ! Ta mère va être furieuse en voyant ça !

-M'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser ça me fatigue. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Tenten & Kankurô ont l'immense joie de vous faire part de leur mariage qui aura lieu le 22 septembre 2002 au temple du village de Konoha (nord-est de Tôkyô) à 10h30. Pour ceux habitant loin, ou ne souhaitant pas prendre la route de nuit, le dôjô Amari vous accueillera. _

_Merci de nous faire part de votre venue dans les plus brefs délais._

_Tenten & Kankurô »_

« -Dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais retourner à Konoha. Grommela Sakura en se déshabillant.

-Ce n'est pas bien loin, nous pourrons rentrer après le repas. De plus St Gabriel est là bas, j'ai l'intention d'y inscrire Kyosuke quand il sera en âge.

-Ah non Sasuke ! Il restera en ville ! Pas question qu'il aille là bas.

-Ecoute, on en reparlera dans quelques années, maintenant éteins la lumière je suis fatigué. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« La famille Hyuuga a le privilège de vous convier au mariage de Neji et de sa promise Karin le 20 août 2000 au temple shintoïste de Nagano à 10h, le repas de cérémonie se déroulera dans les jardins de la demeure des promis._

_Merci de nous faire part de votre présence avant le 1__er__ mai._

_La famille Hyuuga. »_

« -Tiens, Neji se marie. La blague. Dit Kiba en jetant le papier sur la table. C'est comme si Naruto m'invitait à nouveau dans son lit. La troisième dimension en quelque sorte.

-Kiba, vas-tu cesser de ressasser cette histoire avec Naruto ?

- Tu sais quoi Hana, j'ai été amoureux de lui pendant des années, il n'avait que d'yeux pour ce bâtard de Sasuke, et quand ce dernier s'est barré il est venu pleurer dans mon lit, me supplier de coucher avec lui. Il m'a vraiment fait du mal mais je l'aime encore. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

-Arrête d'y repenser frangin et allons manger veux-tu ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« La famille Inuzuka à l'immense douleur de vous faire part du décès de leur fils Kiba survenu le 1__er__ décembre 2001 à l'âge de 21 ans._

_La cérémonie funéraire se déroulera à leur domicile le 3 décembre._

_L'inhumation se fera dans la stricte intimité familiale. »_

Hana inscrivit une adresse sur l'enveloppe en maudissant le destinataire, elle avait presque envie d'ajouter au dos du faire-part qu'il était responsable du suicide de son frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Suivre**

**Prochain OS : « Les silences heureux »**

**Shizuka & Kyosuke**


	12. OS12 : Les silences Heureux

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : A partir d'ici nous allons nous diriger vers une authentique chronologie à partir de la dernière date donnée, tous les autres OS se dérouleront donc de 2015 à 2021 qui marquera la fin de cette histoire, il y en a encore pas mal à venir.

**Playlist :** Paparazzi –Lady Gaga-, Mister K –Aaron-, Elle est d'ailleurs -Pierre Bachelet- .

**RAR** : _**Juju **_: Merci pour ta review, je suis chanceuse dis moi :D ! Je n'ai jamais su faire de bon résumé, je pense que c'est pour ça que les gens doivent éviter mon histoire. Quant à Kyosuke je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit insupportable envers sa mère, car dans quelques chapitres cela aura une importance capitale. Bonne Lecture !

_**Lapin2lune : **_Hé hé, le titre était déjà trouvé et le décès de Kiba, bien que réel ne devait pas être mentionné ici en premier lieu mais bon. Bonne lecture & merci pour la review :D!

_**Chiwii :**_ Merci à toi aussi ! Les dates reprennent un ordre précis ici, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre flash back, quelques temps avant la fin de l'histoire ! Le suicide de Kiba était fait pour être inattendu, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne, et son décès à une symbolique profonde, bien sûr Naruto est au courant ! Bonne Lecture!

**OS 12. Les silences heureux**

**5 janvier 2012**

Shizuka regardait le nouvel élève avec un intérêt non dissimulé, il sourit quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« -Je m'appelle Uchiha Kyosuke je suis honoré de faire partie de votre classe. »

Un ton pédant, des mains qui se crispaient imperceptiblement, les joues un peu rougies, oui, il était vraiment drôle. Il le vit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe, il lui fit un signe qui surprit le jeune homme. Il retourna à son cahier, attendant avec impatience l'heure du repas. Les cours passaient longuement, il s'ennuyait un peu, par la fenêtre il regardait le cours de sport d'Hayato qui comme à son habitude surpassait les autres.

« -Uzumaki ! Je vous prierais de cesser de bailler aux corneilles, ceci tombera à l'examen semestriel ! Venez au tableau résoudre l'équation ! »

Shizuka soupira et se dirigea vers le tableau où il resta un instant immobile pour finalement poser le bon calcul, il retourna s'asseoir et repris sa contemplation de la cour. Il sentait le regard de Kyosuke et se surpris à sourire une nouvelle fois, il porta une main à ses cheveux et attendit la fin de la matinée.

« -Shizuka ! Viens voir une minute s'il te plaît ! »

Son père comme d'ordinaire lui apportait son repas, il lui demanda de prendre soin du nouvel élève et de ne pas trop le brusquer avec ses manières un peu trop expansive, il lui fit comprendre que tout était compris et, il alla se poser face à Kyosuke, prenant une chaise vacante. Il sortit de sa poche un petit cahier et griffonna rapidement.

« -Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ? Je vais pas te laisser tout seul !

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

**14 mars 2013**

« -Alors comme ça Kyosuke, tu voudrais devenir pédiatre ? Tu ne veux pas reprendre la suite de ton père ?

- Vous voyez Mr Uzumaki, je ne supporterais pas son travail, c'est éreintant, il travaillait de manière aléatoire ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu de vie de famille. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur bien évidemment, c'est un père formidable à sa manière mais je dois dire que j'aimerais vivre autrement quand j'aurais la quarantaine, il a toujours été malheureux, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est autant démené à l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus que professeur à la faculté de médecine il est plus présent et plus heureux. Moi je veux être heureux toute ma vie. C'est ainsi que votre fils et moi avons décidés de vivre. »

Shizuka sourit à son père et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

« -Tu veux rester dormir ici ce week-end ? Le lit de Shizuka est assez grand pour deux, sinon nous avons quelques futons au grenier.

-C'est que il faut prévenir mes parents et ma mère est assez stricte.

-Je vais m'arranger avec ton père, il ne devrait pas refuser ! »

Naruto sortit alors de la cuisine tandis que son fils commençait à sortir de quoi préparer le repas.

« -Attends, je vais t'aider, tu as prévu quoi ? »

Shizuka lui sourit et lui tendit un sachet de carottes.

« -J'ai compris, je suis de corvée d'épluchure ! »

**16 avril 2014**

Kyosuke jouait des coudes pour atteindre les listes de classe, observant son nom il se mit à lire frénétiquement le reste de la fiche de la 3-B il poussa un juron et chercha une tête blonde parmi la foule.

« -SHIZUKA ! »

Une main s'éleva du fond de la file d'attente, il se précipita vers son ami et, à bout de souffle lui saisit les épaules.

« -On est pas dans la même classe cette année ! Et je me coltine cet imbécile de Yamato ! Je ne vais pas y survivre ! »

Pour toute réponse Shizuka lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui faisant un grand sourire

« -Mais ça ne veut pas dire que on ne mange plus ensemble les midis et encore moins que tu ne m'accompagnes pas au bus le soir ! »

Son ami lui fit une pichenette sur le front et le laissa ruminer.

**16 novembre 2015**

Kyosuke soupira en voyant quelques filles piailler à leur passage, il ferma les yeux un instant et leur jeta un regard noir.

« -Et alors ma mère, pour la cérémonie des trois ans nous a obligé Megumi et moi à poser pour un stupide portrait de famille avec mon frère dans un _hakama_ vraiment ridicule, j'ai même du me placer derrière elle sur l'image alors que Megumi s'est retrouvé à côté de papa. Elle n'a jamais fait ça ni pour ma sœur, ni pour moi. Pitoyable. Elle a même osé me demander si j'avais une petite amie. Elle est vraiment agaçante. Même Yukito qui n'a que trois ans doit la détester. »

Shizuka rit, de son rire étouffé et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« -Respecte un peu tes aînés Shizu' ! »

Son ami lui tira puérilement la langue et ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée où ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Suivre

**Prochain OS : « Mère »**

**La fraterie Uchiha**


	13. OS13 : Mère

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Oui, je sais, pas de RAR mais il est 3h15 du matin et je tenais à vous le faire parvenir à chaud. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir !

**Playlist** : Blackbird –Expatriates-, Meds –Placebo- , Mother Allegra –Ghinzu-, Mother –Era-

**OS 13 : Mère**

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la grossesse était un des plus beaux moments de la vie d'une femme. Sornettes, cela faisait presque neuf mois qu'elle ressemblait à une baleine, qu'elle était malade et que des inconnus touchaient son ventre en lui demandant « _C'est une fille ou un garçon ? C'est pour quand ? »_. Elle avait hâte d'en finir, il avait été conçu lors de son unique rapport sexuel avec son époux, durant leur nuit de noces. Cet enfant elle ne l'aimait pas. Il la déformait. Assise dans son lit à la maternité elle se surprenait à penser que si son enfant venait à ressembler à son père elle ne pourrait le supporter. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ils faisaient chambre commune mais avec lits séparés, « _Nous ne sommes pas un couple occidentalisé Sakura, et si tu continues à me seriner avec les deux lits, je change de chambre._ », au fond d'elle, elle savait que Sasuke la fuyait, qu'il prenait toutes les gardes, qu'il aidait aux urgences. Alors elle se dit que cet enfant à naître elle arriverait à l'éloigner de l'influence paternelle et de se faire aimer de ce petit être humain.

Le jour de la rentrée en maternelle de Kyosuke elle se sentait fière de montrer aux autres ses deux magnifiques enfants, Kyosuke et Megumi, la petite dernière, un imprévu. Les autres mères regardaient ses deux enfants avec une jalousie mal dissimulée. Ils étaient beaux, riches et avaient le monde à leurs pieds alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas quatre ans. De vrais Uchiha, des cheveux noirs à la peau blanche, seule Megumi avait hérité de ses yeux verts. Elle regarda son fils se diriger vers l'institutrice et tenter de tenir une conversation babillante. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enseignante la regarda qu'elle comprit que Kyosuke avait hérité de bien plus que le physique de son père.

Année après année elle avait observé ses enfants la haïr, la mépriser, sentir le regard dédaigneux de son fils d'à peine douze ans la rendait malade. Souvent elle demandait à son psychiatre ce qu'elle avait bien pu manquer dans l'éducation de ses enfants. _« Pendant leur enfance, vous les avez arrachés à leur père peu présent et aujourd'hui ils ont retenus cette haine viscérale qu'il déverse sur vous. Apprenez à vivre avec, cela s'arrangera avec le temps. »_

Kyosuke regardait sa mère endormie dans le salon, elle avait de nouveau fait une crise de nerfs. Il s'approcha d'elle et, dans un geste qui le surpris déposa une couverture du canapé sur elle, il l'observa un instant, les signes de vieillesse commençaient à apparaître peu à peu, ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient, des rides se dessinaient, elle perdait sa beauté qui le fascinait dans son enfance. Il jeta un œil à la photo de mariage de ses parents, comme d'ordinaire son œil fût attiré par le témoin de son père, il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Puis il glissa son regard sur les autres personnes, jamais il ne les avait vus chez eux. Il regarda sa mère, resplendissante, jeune et belle. Son père, austère et maussade. Et se demanda si finalement sa mère n'avait pas eu raison toute ces années en hurlant à son mari qu'il la rendait malheureuse. D'un autre côté, Kyosuke avait en permanence l'impression que sa mère tentait de se faire pardonner quelque chose.

Megumi brossait ses cheveux chaque soir pendant vingt minutes, rituel qu'elle avait pris de sa mère sans pour autant le comprendre, elle scrutait son propre visage dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, ses yeux verts et son grand front dont elle avait hérités de sa mère la gênait. Elle voulait ressembler à sa grand-mère Mikoto, pas à Sakura épouse de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle jeta un regard à l'uniforme de son collège et soupira. On l'avait forcé à entrer dans un établissement réservé aux jeunes filles. Elle s'y sentait en permanence épiée et oppressée par ses camarades. Elle en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir forcée à passer le concours d'entrée.

Yukito babillait dans son berceau, criant à tout va ses premiers mots. « _Maman » « 'suke » « 'Gumi »_, Sakura souriait en l'écoutant chaque jour, jamais le mot « _papa »_ n'avait encore franchi les lèvres de son plus jeune fils, cela avait été le premier mot de Kyosuke ainsi que celui de Megumi. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas l'avoir mis à la crèche. Elle espérait encore pouvoir construire l'avenir de son fils hors de cette famille où elle s'était elle-même enchainée. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils qui éclata de rire.

« -Et vous savez Docteur, cette nouvelle au lieu de m'attrister me rends plus heureuse. Je me dis que bientôt tout cela cessera. Dit-elle

-Sakura, je suis votre thérapeute depuis près de quinze ans maintenant, je vous connais mieux que votre mari lui-même, mieux que vous-même, et je sais que, au fond de vous, le désir profond de survivre est là. Vous attendez juste un geste de la part de vos enfants. Dit le psychiatre en regardant sa patiente. Annoncez-leur, vous pourriez avoir des surprises. »

Elle posa ses baguettes et se racla la gorge, trois regards se posèrent sur elle tandis que Yukito continuait de faire voler son riz à travers la cuisine.

« -Je…j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Qu'y-a-t-il maman ? Tu t'es découvert une nouvelle passion pour le tricot ? Demande Kyosuke

-J'ai un cancer du sein. A un stade avancé. »

Le silence tomba sur la table, elle vit sa fille éclater en sanglots et se précipiter sur elle, elle vit son fils se lever stoïquement et venir l'embrasser sur la joue dans un geste qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant, elle vit Sasuke se lever et sortir de la pièce. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Tu as rendez-vous avec Tsunade demain à 9h précises. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Kyosuke sortit Yukito de la chaise haute et alla le mettre au lit, tandis que Megumi débarrassait la table en sanglotant, son fils s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« -Maman, tu as intérêt à vivre. Un enfant ne peux pas vivre sans sa mère, même si elle est plus souvent ennuyeuse qu'autre chose. Et puis, je t'aime quand même. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A Suivre**

**Prochain OS « Coïncidences »**

**Shikamaru X Temari**


	14. OS14 : I wish you a merry christmas

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Je n'y arrive pas. _Coïncidences _ n'est pas un OS facile à écrire, alors je vous mets celui-ci qui s'en rapproche plus ou moins. Enjoy !

**Playlist :** Omae Dattanda –Kishindan- Jingle Bells .

Mitsuki, chiwi et Nim : Merci pour vos reviews ! En espérant que ce OS vous plaira :D !

**Playlist** :

**14. I wish you a merry Christmas…**

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils fêtèrent Noël, silencieusement. Shikamaru regarda ses filles manger tranquillement, ce qui ne leur arrivait jamais, il soupira et alluma sa cigarette jetant un regard morne sur son entourage.

« -Papa, on t'as déjà dit de ne pas fumer à table. Grommela Chie. Si tu t'emmerdes sors faire un tour mais ne nous enfume pas en plein repas de Noël.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Laisse moi un peu respirer, tu n'es pas ta mère.

-Si maman te manque alors bouge toi et va la chercher, tu ne vas pas rester un flemmard toute ton existence ! Cingla Momiji en posant brusquement ses couverts. Je commence à en avoir marre, ça fait un mois qu'elle est partie et tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt, c'est pas si compliqué de te bouger à Suna si ?

-Elle est partie de son plein gré, je ne vais pas la supplier non plus, elle vous a laissé ici et elle n'a pas pris de vos nouvelles alors m'emmerdez pas. »

Il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte de la salle à manger sous les regards ennuyés de ses filles. Il resta de longues heures assis sur le perron de leur maison et soupira en rentrant. Il se dirigea vers le salon et, s'arrêtant devant le téléphone, il réfléchit un instant avant de faire demi-tour. Il n'appellerait personne aujourd'hui encore, il s'allongea sur la canapé et se mit à chantonner.

« -I wish you a merry Christmas…»

Il s'endormit, se persuadant une fois encore que Temari n'était pas partie par sa faute malgré ce que Naruto lui avait dit _« Elle en a juste marre que tu sois là et que tu ne fasses plus rien de tes journées, elle sait que tu n'as jamais été virulent mais tu devrais la comprendre, les jumelles sont des ados, elle est mère au foyer et toi, tu ne te soucies que de ton confort. »_

Il sursauta quand Chie entra dans la pièce et lui jeta son téléphone portable au visage.

« - Appelle-la. Maintenant. »

Il grommela et sélectionna le numéro de son épouse, quand il entendit sa voix, il inspira fortement.

« -Hey Temari…Joyeux Noël… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A suivre**

Prochain OS : Les jours parfaits

Sasuke & Naruto


	15. OS 15 : Les jours parfaits

**Auteur** : Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** : Série d'One-Shot, Drabbles et autres mini textes sur divers couples des plus probables aux plus fantasques dans un univers alternatif. Chaque histoire sera reliée à une autre d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit la chronologie, le couple.

**Nota bis** : J'aimerais que chaque lecteur, prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser une review. Quand je vois le nombre de fois que j'ai été lue et le nombre de réactions que j'ai eues je suis légèrement troublée. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire. Et vous pouvez critiquer si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

**Nota ter** : Mea Culpa, je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard mais entre les partiels, les fêtes de fins d'année, re-des partiels et puis la fac etc. j'ai perdu le fil du temps et je me suis retrouvée au mois de février sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Alors bonne lecture ! De plus, les jours parfaits marque la fin des _Jours Imparfaits_, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre épilogue en quelque sorte, je sens que à la fin de celui-ci, vous aller me haïr profondément. Bonne lecture quand même !

**Playlist :**La valse de Melody –Serge Gainsbourg-, Que reste-t-il de nos amours ?-Charles Trénet-

**15. Les jours parfaits**

_« -Je n'ai jamais compris ta passion de la chanson française, je suis sûr que tu n'y comprends rien, c'est une langue si difficile. Ils ont des sons étranges, gutturaux, tu entends un peu ce que ça chantonne ? C'est immonde. Dit Naruto en sirotant son thé_

_-Tu ne peux pas saisir je suppose et puis, oublierais-tu que j'ai étudié le français ? Notre professeure était française, elle nous a appris le français en musique et en images. Ce que tu entends c'est « La valse de Melody » de Serge Gainsbourg. Un chanteur mort il y a bien des années aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouve pas ça magnifique ? C'est la langue des romantiques. Railla Sasuke_

_-Je ne suis pas convaincu, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il raconte, comment pourrais-je apprécier les paroles tu peux me dire ?_

_-Le soleil est rare et le bonheur aussi, l'amour s'égare au long de la vie…Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne rends pas la même chose en japonais je trouve. _

_-Sans doute, je n'aime pas ces paroles, notre amour ne s'est pas égaré. Souffla Naruto_

_-Je sais. Il s'est juste un peu perdu non ? Dit Sasuke en souriant_

_-Ouais ! _

_-Tu te contredis Naruto, se perdre et s'égarer c'est la même chose. Se moqua son interlocuteur_

_- Oh tais-toi. Râla le professeur »_

_Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres._

_« -Je t'aime tu sais. Murmura-t-il. »_

Sasuke regardait l'horloge au plafond quand des bruits de pas le firent sursauter, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Kyosuke entra dans la pièce.

« -Papa, il est l'heure d'y aller, la cérémonie va commencer. Tu ne peux pas y échapper tu sais.

- Oui. Je me dépêche. Tu te sens assez en forme ?

-Non. Mais je dois faire avec, Shizuka compte sur moi.

-Il est bien comme son père celui-ci. Dis à ta mère de se dépêcher, je vous rejoins dans l'entrée. »

Kyosuke lança un regard à son père et sortit de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sakura, ses cheveux courts dernière trace de sa maladie lui encadraient le visage, le sublimant.

« -Sasuke, je suis prête. Allons-y. »

Elle prit son époux par le bras, la manche noire de son kimono s'enroulant autour.

« -Ne fais pas cette tête Sasuke, tu ressembles à un cadavre, ce n'est pas toi qu'on enterre aujourd'hui. Allez ! »

_« -Bon, je vais y aller, je dois aller chercher Shizuka à la gare, il revient de chez ses grands-parents, il avait hâte de rentrer. On se voit demain ?_

_-Bien sûr. A demain. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et Naruto monta dans la voiture en lui souriant. Il soupira et entra dans sa demeure en sifflotant._

Kyosuke aidait son frère à s'habiller tandis que Sakura prenait sur la table une boîte laquée avant de l'emballer dans un chiffon en satin blanc.

« -Bien, allons-y ! »

_Le téléphone sonna dans la maison silencieuse, Sakura se leva en grommelant contre celui qui réveillait tout le monde, elle décrocha et ses yeux s'agrandirent._

_« -Shikamaru ? Pourquoi tu appelles à cette heure-ci ? Il est trois heures du matin…c'est pas vrai ! Mais…oh mon dieu…dis moi que c'est faux…je…oui…on sera là dans vingt minutes…à tout de suite. »_

_Sakura se précipita dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de se vêtir_

_« -Sasuke, lève toi, il faut aller à l'hôpital ! On a pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je lève Kyosuke, allez habille toi au plus simple. »_

_Sans avoir le temps de lui poser une question Sasuke vit sa femme disparaître dans le couloir, elle l'entendit lever Kyosuke puis Megumi. Il la rejoignit dans l'entrée où elle attendait son époux et son fils, clefs de la voiture en main._

_« -Megumi, charge toi de Yukito tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés, ne va pas en cours si nous ne sommes pas là au matin, et appelle grand-mère Mikoto dès sept heures pour lui demander de venir et de prévenir Itachi. Dit-elle d'une traite. Allez les garçons on y va._

_-Mais maman que se passe-t-il ? Supplia Kyosuke. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?_

_-Naruto et Shizuka ont eu un accident. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, on ne doit pas traîner. »_

Sasuke regarda son fils qui fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, le corps raide il ressemblait à une statue de sel.

«_ -Ah ! Vous voilà. Dit Shikamaru. Sasuke, Kyosuke…je suis profondément désolé, ils…n'ont pas survécu. »_

_Les mots tombèrent, écrasant de leur horreur les dernières parcelles de bonheur, Sasuke entendit sa femme fondre en larmes, son fils hurler. Il s'avança vers la chambre et à travers la vitre il vit les médecins débrancher les machines, il entra dans la pièce et le personnel s'arrêta de travaille._

_« -Dr Uchiha ? Questionna une infirmière. Tout va bien ?_

_-De quoi est-il mort ?_

_-Hémorragie cérébrale. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, il est mort en arrivant. Dit un médecin en lui jetant un coup d'œil. _

_-Je vois. Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant avec lui avant de le descendre au service funèbre ?_

_-Bien sûr. Murmura le médecin en sortant avec le personnel soignant. »_

_Sasuke s'agenouilla et prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne. _

_« -Oh mon dieu que je t'aime. »_

Le prêtre fit brûler de l'encens en récitant la prière rituelle, Sasuke fixa les deux photographies exposées, on y voyait les deux défunts avec des sourires lumineux. Il repéra dans la foule leurs anciens camarades de lycée, il vit Ino, il y avait une foule d'élèves du lycée où enseignait Naruto, des camarades de Shizuka aussi.

_« -Shikamaru, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sakura qui reprenait contenance._

_-Ils ont été percutés par un chauffard. Dit-il. A priori il était sous l'effet de drogues. Naruto est mort en arrivant et Shizuka s'est battu le plus qu'il pouvait. Mais son cœur n'a pas supporté. Il est mort il y a une heure._

_-C'est tellement injuste._

_-Je sais. Bon, je dois appeler tout le monde tu m'excuseras Sakura, Hinata et Chôji ne vont pas tarder à arriver. De même pour Kankurô et Tenten. Temari à déjà prévenu son frère, je ne me sens pas le courage d'appeler Tsunade et Jiraya. La nouvelle va les tuer. Et Iruka je n'ose même pas y penser. _

_-Je…j'appellerais Tsunade…après tout, je vais la voir régulièrement._

_-Merci. »_

Il observa Tsunade et Jiraya qui pleuraient sans retenue au premier rang, à côté d'eux Iruka se tenait droit, dans un semblant de dignité pour masquer ses larmes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol.

Sasuke regarda le ciel et remercia Naruto pour ces jours partagés, ces instants de bonheur à deux. Le remercier de tous ces jours parfaits.

«_-Eh Sasuke, toi et moi on sera amis jusqu'à la mort ! »_

_« -Toi et moi c'est pas que de l'amour, c'est plus que ça, c'est…on est des âmes sœurs. »_

_« -Sasuke, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, même quand on était gosses, t'étais mon Dieu vivant. »_

_« -Tu m'as fait souffrir espèce de connard et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? Qu'on reste amis ? Mais bordel je t'aime à en crever ! »_

_« -Oh mon dieu Sasuke. Je crois que tu me rends fou. »_

_« Sasuke ! Je t'aime ! »_

« -Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

_**FIN**_


End file.
